Une amitié improbable
by Ladygreysun
Summary: Un bref OS sur l'évolution de la relation tendue entre Reepicheep  et un certain enfant gâté.  Basé sur la scène du coin du feu dans l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore, ou comment une simple conversation peu changer une relation durablement.


NA: Un court OS qui m'est venu après avoir vu le dernier Chronique de Narnia. Il est donc basé uniquement sur le film, donc attendez-vous à des "spoilers". Notez que je n'ai pas de beta pour ce OS et que toute erreur est mienne.

Cet os a été inspiré par la relation changeante entre le personnage d'Eustace et le vaillant Reepicheep. Aussi inspiré par la scène au coin du feu entre les deux personnages.

* * *

Reepicheep aurait ri au nez a la personne qui aurait suggéré qu'un jour il deviendrait ami avec un dragon.  
Un dragon, c'est grand, encombrant et ça a des écailles, ce qui n'est guère noble compare a la fourrure, qui est la "peau" d'Aslan.  
Reepicheep est très fier de son pelage luisant et de sa belle queue offerte par Aslan même. Il la chérit comme le plus beau des trésors. En échange de cette incroyable bonté, il s'évertue a rester brave face a n'importe quel danger.  
Aussi, la première fois qu'il rencontra un dragon, une bête gigantesque aux écailles d'émeraude, il n'éprouvât qu'une peur secondaire. Il avait confiance en sa propre force et foi en Aslan. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Il avait donc déjoué les attaques brûlantes de son ennemi immense, et, a l'aide d'un bond incroyable, s'était agrippé sous le ventre du monstre, là ou la chair était tendre.  
Ecoutant les battements du cœur saccade de la bête qui volait toujours, tout en tentant vainement d'attraper la petite souris bien embêtante, Reepicheep détermina l'emplacement du muscle à l'origine de la vie.  
De sa longue épée fine comme une aiguille, il le pourfendu, plantant sa pointe a travers la peau tendre.  
Le dragon, agonisant, mit des heures a mourir, sur ce rocher qui lui servait de niche, tandis que la noble souris s'en allait vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Alors, la première fois qu'il vit Eustace transforme en dragon, il ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Eustace s'écartait des que lui ou Ses Majestés tentaient de l'approcher. Ce ne fut que quand Lucy enleva son bracelet ensorcelant, qu'il se mit a les respecter, bien qu'il restait un animal mythologique.  
Le soir venu, il se servait de son souffle pour leur faire un bon feu, et, reconnaissants, ils s'installaient autour pour la nuit.  
Seul Reepicheep avait entr'aperçu le désespoir que le garçon éprouvait.

Le troisième soir, il vit le dragon pleurer, tout en essayant de se cacher des autres. La souris s'était alors levée, et rapprochée d'Eustace, qui l'observait, méfiant.  
Le noble guerrier lui raconta ses aventures et lui parla même de sa première rencontre avec un dragon.  
Bien qu'il avait du le tuer a la fin, celui-ci s'était avéré sage et intelligent. Reepicheep rassura Eustace.  
-Vous savez, vous pouvez être arrogant et énervant, mais au fond de vous-même vous devez savoir que vous êtes destine a faire de grandes choses. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes ici! Aslan choisit bien ses guerriers, et il les choisit parmi les plus valeureux!  
Alors vous pouvez toujours agir comme un enfant gâté, mais je fais confiance au jugement d'Aslan et je sais que votre heure viendra. Maintenant, si vs voulez bien, je vais continuer ma sieste près de vous! Personne ne devrait dormir seul par une nuit si glaciale, sans réconfort!  
La souris s'était donc assoupie près de l'enfant-dragon, sans voir la nouvelle lueur d'espoir briller dans les yeux ambre de l'enfant.

* * *

Reepicheep encourageait son nouvel ami qui se battait avec un des serpents géants. L'un des vers avait réussi a lui entailler une aile profondément, et le plus petit monstre volait malhabilement.  
La souris acclama Eustace lorsqu'il riposta en envoyant une salve brulante a la gueule du serpent qui siffla. Un autre serpent des mers se joignit a la bataille, après que le premier plongea dans les abysses. En pleine forme, le monstre marin se jeta sur le pauvre petit dragon épuisé, qui ne put éviter l'attaque.  
Sur le navire, le rongeur observait avec inquiétude, tandis que l'Aurore voguait fébrilement a l'aveuglette. Il savait que son roi avait un plan. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère.  
Lucy et lui poussèrent un cri quand Eustace le dragon fut emporte dans les vagues. Il poussa un bref soupir en voyant le serpent remonte soudainement, sa proie toujours dans ses crocs. Eustace faiblissait a vue d'oeil, son aile abimée saignait abondamment, et il n'émettait que des petits nuages de fume.  
Le serpent pris une nouvelle stratégie, et sembla décider qu'il ne voulait pas de dragon au menu. Celui-ci fut donc envoyé par dessus le bateau, manquant de se cogner au mat, et alla fracasser contre un rocher émergeant des vagues.  
Eustace s'agrippa au rocher comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Quand le serpent fondit a nouveau pour en finir, il ouvrit grand la gueule, et dans un grand rugissement, lança une boule de feu au monstre qui se débattit.  
L'équipage cheered en voyant le monstre vaincu.  
Mais Reepicheep, bien qu'il fut heureux de la victoire, était aussi inquiet pour son ami. Il tourna la tête juste pour voir l'être ailé prendre les airs, volant de guingois, et disparaître dans les nuages noirs.

Lorsque la souris et le dragon se réunirent à nouveau, le dragon n'était plus. C'était à nouveau un enfant, mais la souris l'accueillit comme un frère d'arme, et Eustace le porta sur son épaule, jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent au Bout du Monde.  
La, deux vaillants cœurs, un ancien et un nouveau, se séparèrent, ne sachant s'ils se reverraient un jour, mais sachant que l'amitié toujours vaincrait.

* * *

PS: Comme le dit le dernier mot: ce n'est que de l'amitié, et celle-ci vaincra!

J'espère que ce très court OS vous a plu, et si vous avez quelques questions, n'hésitez pas!Une review est toujours appréciée!


End file.
